Why don't you do right?
by Helga Sinclair
Summary: Why don't you do right, Rourke? Like some other men do.


**This is my first song fiction based on the song Why don't you do it right by Jessica Rabbit I don't own these lyrics or the song. All the rights will go to Disney/Touchstone's 1988 hybrid feature film** ** _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_** **. . I also don't own Atlantis all rights go to Disney**

* * *

There I stood by the huge balcony overlooking the huge garden of the golden ballroom. Huge golden chandeliers are hanging from the ceiling as a soft tune was playing. All the men and women were swaying over the golden dance floor. Only I stood still looking at all the military people who were either talking to each other or dancing.

 _ **You had plenty of money in 1922.**_  
 _ **You let other women make a fool of you.**_  
 _ **Why don't you do right,**_  
 _ **like some other men do?**_

 _ **Get out of here,**_  
 _ **Get me some money too.**_

The wind was playing with my soft curled blonde hair, the bless of my hair hung half in my face as a mysterious look. My deep cut black dress with a very high slit looking very sexy and sophisticated at the same time. My red lips curled as I played with my glass of champagne looking at my pray, he was talking to some officer. I smirked at the thought that he was gonna be my toy to play with tonight. He didn't even know it was his last night ever.

 _ **You're sittin' down wondering what it's all about.**_  
 _ **If you ain't got no money they will, put you out.**_  
 _ **Why don't you do right,**_  
 _ **like some other men do?**_

 _ **Get out of here,**_  
 _ **Get me some money too.**_

Lyle Tiberius Rourke has quite the reputation you know and it will be my pleasure to seduce him into my trap after I have some little fun with him of course, what would the night be without having a little fun. Ow how sweet revenge can be. My eyes keep following him until the moment he noticed me, my plan can finally be put into action. Wonderful.

 _ **Now if you had prepared 20 years ago,**_  
 _ **You wouldn't be a wandering now from door to door.**_  
 _ **Why don't you do right,**_

 _ **like some other men do?**_

 _ **Get out of here,**_  
 _ **get me some money too.**_

He's a strong built very muscular man, 54 years, our age difference is over 30 but I don't care, he will not get away with what he did. I slowly start to make my way towards him, each step closer swaying perfectly matched with the soft seductive music that is playing in the ballroom. I twist my body in ways he likes as his mouth smoothly goes over his glass, his eyes are glued on me. I have him completely under my spell. Now he's all mine.

 _ **Get out of here,**_  
 _ **get me some money too.**_

 _ **Why don't you do right,**_  
 _ **like some other men do?**_

As I stand in front of him, I can see his brown eyes already undressing me. His expression is lustful, perfect, just what I wanted. I take his glass and put it down to start working on him. My hands start to work on his body as my lips slowly caress his. My eyes looking straight into his, his hands are gliding over every inch of my body under my dress, when I pull my face slightly away just a little, I grab his tie and softly whisper some sweet loving words in his ear. It's time for the last phase.

 _ **Get out of here,**_  
 _ **Give me some money too.**_

 _ **Get out of here,**_

 _ **Give me some money too.**_

Still holding him by his tie I pull him with me, away from everyone out of the ballroom. I take his hand and lead him to a room, inside I lock the door and feel his hands on me again. As I turn around I slowly push him backwards until he's on the bed. His expression as lustful as ever. Of course I had my little fun first and now he was thinking it was time for round two, as I tied him up on the bed.

 _ **Why don't you do right?**_

 _ **Like some men do!**_

I climbed on him as I kissed my way down his body, he didn't expect the sudden gun pointed at him. I shush his words as I smirk and say "Do I remind you of someone?" I could see on his face that it hit him as he spoke the name that was given to me after my great great grand mother. "Helga Sinclair" he said shocked "Yes, well I'm here great great grand daughter and what you did wasn't so nice" I say smirking at him. Tracing my fingers over his body, giving him a soft peck on his lips "Did you like what I did? cause my sweet Lyle that was your last time" I whisper softly in his ear. I let my finger glide over the trigger. He couldn't do anything as I say to him "Such a waste but you know revenge sometimes is way to sweet, oh and nothing personal" and with that I shot him

When I was dressed again and wanting to make m way out, I turned one last time. **"Oh Lyle, Why don't you do right? Like some other men do"** I blow him one last kiss and leave the room


End file.
